whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hey, whats up?/@comment-6155607-20161116035003
Hey, I have no clue if anyone remembers this wiki or me but if you do, hey. I'm Olivia and this use to be my favourite place in the whole world. I was your 13 year old girl who was obessed with the lame show that no one knew "The Next Step" and praised Auslly. It's funny to think about how much I loved that show holy shit mannnnn. (And yes, I am over those shows now and have matured, but I may sometimes go on youtube and have throwback moments) I made my first internet friends on this wiki, which is weird to think I completely lost contact with them but you know, that's life and this is a part that I still think about every so often. I wonder how everyone is, VEROOOOOO, TEGAN, ESTHER MY MOM, PERRY MY FRICKEN BUDDY HOW THE HECK ARE YOU IF YOU SEE THIS, ALEX HELL YEAH GO LBGT, MELOOO, COREY... oh my god, remember that huge Charlie scandle? Yooooo, everyone else who I held close to my heart, I hope you are all doing good! I hope you're living your life to the fullest and are not only having a fun ride, but also making mistakes (which is okay) that you learn from. Right now I am doing pretty good, I had a rough year but I am getting through. I am 16 and just got my begginners which is scary. I want to get into either Film or Information Technolgy since I am a comp tech nerd. I have no clue what I wanted to be when I was here, but I am starting to find myself. Meet your pansexual queen, well I mean if that's what a label wants, I really just don't care who I love, I think love should just come from the heart. (Fun Fact: I am 5'4 and a half) I would love to talk to everyone here and have a reunion one day but I highly doubt that we could get everyone on here, matter of fact all at once. Aside that point, I hope everyone is doing good and that you're happy and are doing well in life. If you're not than that's okay too, but know that the struggle is apart of the ride. If you're reading this tomorrow, next month or in years, maybe never, I hope you're all well. I really do. I loved this place and fell in love with everyone on here was the humans they were, and that was an incredible thing. You opened me up to people on the internet because I knew strangers weren't scary people to talk too. Infact, I made an internet friend who I am meeting in the summer, and I have already met two. I am sorry you knew such a cringy 13 year old lmao, but you made me feel comfortable with myself and the internet. If you'd like to stay in touch or talk, I don't know if y'all would be up to sharing snapchats or instagrams or whatever, but that'd be cool. Hope you're all doing well, Olivia out for now. (Yikes the og people might remember when I was RosesOfLove)